Pain In Love
by Kay12693
Summary: What happens when Helena gets turned into a vampire and our beloved Jacob finds himself imprinted to her. Can he reach her with her living with the Cullens? What is this new danger that Helena is in and can Jacob save her from it as well as himself?
1. Preface

This story contains the story of love and betrayal and loyalty alike. It is the story of magical creatures and the passion that they share.

See, Helena was a girl who never got along with her parents but did as much as she could to keep them pleased, mostly to keep them off her back. She was an only child and kept good grades. Her parents never paid much attention to her and she grew distant from her parents at an early age. She was a very beautiful girl, but she didn't look into it. Helena was an outcast at school and was picked on constantly.

She never let it bother her though. It only made her stronger. She grew up to shelter her heart and never show emotions. She could easily tell what people think of her, as if she could read their thoughts or read their facial expressions. Her greatest wish was that she would one day leave her live behind and forget the horrible things she kept locked up in side. Helena was sarcastic and not a girl to worry about her looks. She mostly wore dark colors, one reason she was ostracized by the people at school. Her sharp tongue got her in trouble from time to time with people at school but never with the teachers. She was respectful to other adults, not her parents though.

Helena spent her time reading stories as an escape. She listened to music that fit her or had a plot that fit her in someway. She has long wavy black hair that had a tint of red to it in the light. It reached her all the way to a few inches past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a light and clear blue, the color of water. Her tanned complexion get her called many things, from Mexican, ((A/N: THAT WOULD BE ME!!)) to Arabic, and Indian. She was none, just a tanned girl.

Helena was 15 years old when her parents decided to move to Forks, Washington. A dull little town that was just as dark as her heart was how Helena thought of it. She wasn't to thrilled about it but she really couldn't say that she had much to miss.

It was on her way to Forks that her life would change forever, it was on the way to Forks that Helena's family was killed and she was turned into one of the living dead. Yes, Helena had been turned into a vampire, one of the major topics that her books were centered around.

This is the story of how her life went from dull and empty to a fight for her life and a life of love, a life that wasn't suppose to be and a love that was just as forbidden.

Now we all know from the book that werewolve imprint but what happens when I take over and put a sad little twist on Helena and Jacob's lives?

Is it possible for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire? Can the two natural enemies learn to love? Can Jacob save his love before that person is taken from him? Is Helena really a vampire? Guess you'll have to read to find out?

**Sorry everyone. My other stories are kinda… in wonderland and for some unknown reason when I get writer's block ideas for new stories awaken. I'm writing this, not sure how far it will go… guess reviews will have to keep me going. If I should continue, please write to me. I'm still getting my feet wet in this so no flames.. BYE BYE!**

**Kay-Cee**


	2. Attack!

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. This will be in Helena's p.o.v. starting to the day her parents told her she would be moving to Forks. I'll say if the point of views will change. I'm bad in language so I'm so sorry if my tenses are off. I hope you enjoy it. **

I had walked home after school and got the distinct feeling that I was in for a bad day. For starters as I walked home I heard things behind me, when I'd turn to look back I wouldn't see anything. I don't know why but it would seem as if I had a stalker. The second think was when I finally reached home I was my parents' vehicles. That was never good. Lastly when I walked in my 'parental figures' were both sitting at the kitchen table looking at each other with a face of uncertainty.

"Helena, darling, please sit down. Your mother and I have something we'd like to tell you," said my father. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to be nice. The night before we had gotten into a little argument. I sighed and took a seat in on the side of the table, seeing as my parents had sat on the heads of the table. I waited to see what my mother had to say.

'This should be interesting,' I remembered thinking.

The look my mother had given my father was comical. She looked at him truly ticked off, the look said something like 'oh-yeah-put-all-the-blame-on-me-Adam'. I kept my smirk hidden and waited for my mother to open her mouth and tell me what she had to say so I could move on with my life.

"Well, what your father and I have to tell you is that we are moving to Forks, Washington," smiled my mother. It took a second for everything to sink in so I just raised an eyebrow at her, my special way of telling her to carry on or ask her if she was serious.

"I'm sure your wondering as of when are we moving… well we are moving this weekend," she said again.

"In other words we have two days to pack everything and haul it across the state?" I glared. In all honesty I was questioning their sanity.

They looked nervously at each other and nodded. "Where are the boxes?" was my last remark as I stood up.

My father went to the garage and returned with a stack of empty boxes. It was just the three of us so we spent the next two days packing our things. I wondered off and on what made them want to move so badly. I planned on asking… eventually. I didn't have to go to school the last two days I was at home. My mom dropped off my locker combination and all of my books. The school transferred all of my grades to the school I would be attending in Forks.

It was very weird, seeing the house so empty but I didn't say anything. I took one last look at home and got into the Durango.

It was a four hour drive from my previous town to Forks. It all happened so fast. We were about half an hour from the town itself and that was when it happened.

We were on a mountain ((I don't know if there are mountains in Forks so for the sake of the story we are acting like there is)) and turning a curb when something jumped on the top of the Durango, leaving a big dent.

"It's a mountain lion!" my mom shrieked. I had done ripped my I-Pod out of my ears and was looking out the window. A face suddenly appeared and I screamed. The face was beautiful. I was instantly mesmerized by the ruby red eyes that glared at me. I couldn't hear anything around me as my mother was pulled out of the window and her neck was snapped. I hadn't been able to hear noise but I did hear that.

My dad was in shock and screamed at me to run but I couldn't move. I watched as my dad's arm was snapped in half and he was sucked dry. It took me a while but I finally realized that the things that were attacking us were vampires. After my parents were killed and their bodies were shredded into ribbons I looked at the killers. Another vampire had joined in the feeding frenzy as my mother had been pulled from the car.

"Are you scared?" one monster asked me. I gasped for breath, wanting to get the horrid images of my dying parents out of my head. I gagged at the sighed of their blood and mangles bodies. My mother seemed to be looking at me. Her eyes full of sorrow while my father's unrecognizable face didn't even have eyes anymore.

"Your fear makes your scent even more delicious. I can't wait to sink my teeth into your neck and lap up your blood," the other male sneered. I gasped as I saw his canine teeth leak with an off white saliva.

"She's too much of a prize to kill off so quickly. I say we make her and break her," jeered the vampire that had appeared at my window before all of this happened.

"Darling, how would you like to become a monster? A being that feeds on the very thing you envy?" the newer of the two said huskily. I looked at him and or once in my miserable life I wanted to be held and comforted.

Before I had the chance to do or say anything a felt a pain in my shoulder and wrist. The vampires that bitten me and injected me with that saliva I realized was poison as my skin felt like it was crawling. If I didn't know any better I would say that I was being set on fire. I don' know what happened next because the pain was too great and I let darkness consume me.

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED! I'M HAVING FUN WITH THIS!! PLEASE REVIEW BUT REMEMBER… NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! OH AND THE OTHERS WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! **


	3. The Truth!

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! PLEASE ENJOY! ONCE AGAIN ITS TOLD IN HELENA'S P.O.V. THE CULLENS ARE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER TOO!!  
**

I wasn't sure if I was dead or not. I was sore in places I wasn't sure could get sore. My nose stung, like when you take a big sniff of something strong. My ears heard creaking of chairs and trees from outside… was I outside?

"I see that you are awake now," came a silky voice. I turned to see a beautiful man with blond hair and a British accent looking at me with a sorrowful smile.

I looked oddly at him but didn't want to be rude and nodded my head.

"How are you feeling?" came another voice. I turned to see a woman, probably around the age of 19 looking at me with warm butterscotch eyes. Her brown wavy hair hung to her lower back. She was deadly pale and just as beautiful as the first person.

It took me time to register my voice. "I'm not sure," I admitted.

"What is your name?" asked another voice. I turned to see what looked like a Greek god's off spring. This boy looked 17 and had bronze hair and honey colored eyes. He also was deadly pale, gosh, had these people ever heard of the sun?

"Helena," I gasped. I wanted to clear my throat but when I thought of going get a drink of water I got grossed out. What was my problem I wondered?

"She made it?" came a booming voice. I turned to look at the doorway and four new people stood staring at me. This man had to be 20ish I think. He had curly black hair and his eyes were the same color as everyone else in the room, topaz. He looked at me and smiled, showing off adorable dimples.

"So we got another one I take it?" sighed the most perfect person I had ever seen in my life. She has long blond hair and the body that even super models would have envied.

"Don't be rude Rosalie!" snapped a girl that had pixie like features. She had short spiky black hair. She was by far the shortest one in the room.

"Do you know what happened?" asked another woman that walked over to the first guy I had saw. She seemed to be a motherly type person.

I looked at my surroundings, not the people but the place in general. It looked like a palace! IT WAS HUGE!

My mind was still fuzzy and I couldn't really think straight. The more I tried to remember the more I got the feeling that I shouldn't. My head began to hurt after a few minutes… then everything went blank and I was filled with a warm feeling of serenity.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and you are at my house at the moment. We found you in the woods on our way to our… camp ground. This is my family," said the British guy. He was so serene.

"I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. Welcome to our house," said the mother looking figure. I had been right in calling her that.

"My name is Bella Cullen," smiled the brunette girl as the bronze hair guy wrapped his arms around her waist. She was more then lucky.

"I'm her husband, Edward," he said.

"My name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper Hale," said the pixie girl as she pointed to the quiet blond man I hadn't even noticed. He simply inclined his head, not saying anything. He gave off a very anti-social vibe, I didn't expect to hear much from him, that's for sure.

"HI! My name's Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie," said the huge guy in his comforting but projecting voice. He gestured to the beautiful bond girl who was looking at her nails in a bored manner.

"Do you remember what happened?" I was asked again, this time by Carlisle.

That was when it hit me. Flashes of my parents being slaughtered was brought back to me and I felt my breath grow hitched in my throat. I stopped breathing but didn't feel light headed as you'd expect one too. I felt like crying but my eyes remained dry. I knew something was up by this point.

"I know what happened, question is do you know what happened? The last I remember is being bitten by two murdering sacks of shit," I growled… wait when the hell did I start to GROWL?!

"We do know," said Bella as she looked at the floor with a sad expression on her face.

"Well then speak up!" I said in a sharp voice.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!" Emmett yelled as if he couldn't hold back the secret any longer.

"I was injected by venom from the same things that killed my parents. They were vampires," I stated, making sure I had put things together right. A few of the people in the room nodded.

"And now I'm also a vampire?" I asked.

"Isn't that what he just finished yelling?" replied Rosalie. Yeah, she's a smartass.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, ignoring Rosalie's sarcastic remark. She was pushing her luck with me at this point. I wasn't in the mood to listen to her bull shit, or anyone's for that matter.

"Very close to four days," said Esme.

"The bodies?" I asked.

"Private funeral," replied Alice,

"The other two vampires?" I inquired.

"They got away," said Jasper. "After we found you and took you here Emmett, Rosalie, and I went looking for them. They had escaped." Hell that was the most I've heard him talk. For a second I was unsure if he could take, which would be a shame.

"So I was bitten and then what?" I asked. I was waiting for one of them to shake me and tell me to stop with all of these questions but they kept on sprouting information. They had patience that's for sure.

"Well Edward and Bella ,while hunting, smelt blood and called Carlisle because he is immune to human blood. He arrived on the scene and found your parents' bodies. He called the police who came and took that over. He said that it must have been a wreck, cougars smelt the blood and came attack them. The police believed it," explained Alice.

"Yeah, then I went over to help him and saw a blood trail leading off of the cliff so I followed it and it lead me to you," said Bella.

"You were very battered and it was horrible. You were bloody from being thrown from the cliff and if you hadn't already been bitten we would have had to do that in order to keep you from dying," said Emmett.

"But I am dead," I whispered although I found no point in it. Everyone heard me the same and most held a sad expression on their perfect faces. I regretted making the comment. They had saved me, and here I was acting more like an ass then usual.

"You had many broken bones and cuts. A normal person would have died instantly. I think it was because you had so much venom in you that you were able to survive," explained Carlisle.

"This outfit belongs to whom? This isn't mine? Why am I in another person's clothes?!" I said, set off in alarm. Someone had undressed me because I hadn't changed myself!

"Well, we were getting to that part, eventually, Helena. You see by the time we found you, you had been bitten for at least an hour or two. When we found you, you had been bitten, beaten, and… raped" said Bella in a meek voice. The last word was whispered in a small voice that held sorrow and pity.

I held my body and sobs rack through my body, even if no tears fell from my eyes. I was taking this harder then I was taking the whole, I'm the undead thing.

In an instant I felt strong arms around me and I didn't care. I was getting what I wanted, to be comforted, but I didn't want it under these circumstances.

I cried until I felt like my ribs were going to crack from all of the violent trembling. I had been moved to the couch I had awoken on. It was in the living room and Bella had me laying on her lay. She was rubbing my head, telling me it was going to be ok. Esme was sitting on the side of Bella. I has laying across her as well, she didn't seem to mind a bit though. Alice was sitting on the other side of Bella.

I felt dumb after a while and rolled off of them, falling to the ground with a good thump.

"I want to bathe," I commented. Alice nodded and brought me to the bathroom. She gave me some clothes she had brought me when I was out. I stepped into the bathroom and let my mind begin to wander.

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED!! IM HOPING TO BRING JACOB INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IM NOT PROMISING! PLEASE REVIEW OR IT'LL TAKE LONGER FOR ME TO POST CHAPTER 4!!! **

**Your author, Kay12693**


	4. Two Of A Kind!

**I DON'T OWN TWLIGHT!! THIS IS CHAPTER 4 AND I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!! THANK YOU! ((wipes eyes dramatically))**

As I undressed in the bathroom I realized how much my life had changed. I always wanted to escape but never under these circumstances. I had lost my family, my innocence, and my soul in a matter of a day. This was all so much to take in! I couldn't think at all. This place reminded me of things I didn't want to remember. Once again I need an escape.

I passed by the mirror on my way to the huge shower and did a double take. I walked closer to the mirror and gasped. The person looking back at me… beautiful and perfect. Her hair reached her lower back in glossy perfect waves of midnight. Her body was fit and muscles were defined. Her pale skin sparkled slightly in the lights that came from the ceiling and mirror. What got my attention was her eyes. Her eyes were an amazing dark blue, then they faded to gray and then a bright green that put emeralds to shame. I raised my hand and so did she… then I realized that the gorgeous person in the mirror was me.

I stared in awe at my transformation. Behind me was a figure. I looked behind me but no one was there. I looked back into the mirror and the figure became more pronounced. It was me, my human self, looking at me with a tear stained face. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I wanted to cry to but being the vampire I was now, I couldn't.

"It looks like your taking care of that for me," I said out loud. My appearance wavered, the vampire self in the back then the human went to the back, as fast as it had happened. A pain shot through my head and I fell to my knees.

What was happening to me? I got up and jumped in the shower. The heated water felt heavenly against my chilled skin. I got out a while later and got dressed. I was glad Alice realized I hated colors. I was wearing a black kimono styled shirt with white stripes going diagonally across it with dark blue jeans. I squeezed the water our of my hair and walked out to find the others.

I came across them all sitting in the living room talking about me.

"Have you seen her eyes?" asked Bella. She looked intensively at Carlisle.

"Yes, her eyes are quit strange. I don't understand it either. Maybe she has a power that enables her to keep her eye color," came the doctor's response.

"Is she aware of it?" asked Edward as he held Bella on his lap, unconsciously playing with a random brown wave in her hair.

"I don't know. If she does notice anything we will find out when she steps out of the shower. I can't pick anything up on her," said Alice from Jasper's lap.

"She's feeling to many emotions. To many things have happened for me to know which subject confuses her or makes her the saddest," added Jasper.

"She should notice that her eyes aren't gold or red," snapped Rosalie heatedly from Emmett's side.

"Your just mad that she may have a power and she has prettier eyes then you do," smiled Alice.

"I just want to help the dear. She is so young and so much more has happened to her. She lost her whole family, was raped, and finds out she's a vampire. What will happen when we start asking her if she notices strange things happening to her. We are going to scare her!" cried Esme. She's right, I was scared.

Jasper cleared his throat and they all tensed up so I concluded that I was there. I walked into the living room and they all looked at me.

"I guess you heard everything," said Emmett. He didn't look as joyful as he usually did. That added to my anxiety.

I nodded my head. "What did you mean when you said powers?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well some vampires have distinct traits as humans and it is carried with them when they are changed. They are then amplified and become a power. Jasper has the ability to read feelings and manipulate them," said Carlisle.

"I have the ability to see the future," said Alice when I had glanced to look at Jasper.

"Edward can read minds," said Esme.

"All but Bella's," smirked Emmett.

"Yes, and Bella is somewhat human. She can blush, cry, and yearns for animal blood as a normal vampire would yearn for human blood," added Carlisle.

"And I can eat human food and not get sick," added Bella with a smile. That was odd. I had no hope of running away with a fortune teller, a empathic vampire, and a mind-reader around me, unless…

"I think I'm hungry," I piped up. I made my voice a little raspy so that they were more convinced.

"That's not surprising. I think a few of the others would be willing to go with you and show you the rules. I have work," said Carlisle as he got up and headed to his office.

"Go change into something that you wouldn't mind ruining," said Alice as she got up and went change. I'm guessing she was going with me.

"I'll go change to," said Bella. She and Edward left to change. Jasper nodded and followed Alice to their room.

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie.

"I went yesterday," said Rosalie in a bored voice.

"I did too," added Emmett with a dimpled smile.

I nodded and went find Alice to see where my clothes were.

"_It's in a room on the third floor,"_ came familiar voice in my head.

I jumped. _"Edward?"_ I asked.

_"Yes, Alice told me to tell you that she has done made you a room. It' s a room on the third floor, next to the library,"_ he said.

I thanked him and headed to my room in silence. With all these vampires coming with me it was going to be even more complicated.

I changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a army green shirt with a white heart in the middle. I put on a pair of black vans with army green skulls and hearts on them and returned to the living room to see everyone waiting for me.

"Ready for your first hunt?" asked Bella.

I took a deep breath and nodded. As we walked to the garage Esme hugged me bye.

"Be careful and have fun," she smiled. I nodded and hugged her back. I felt so bad for doing this.

"Thank you and could you please tell Carlisle that I'm very thankful and that I'm sorry," I said in a soft voice. She looked confuse but nodded and smiled.

I ran to the car that I was to ride in. We were all going in Edward's Volvo. Jasper and Edward sat in the front, Alice, Bella, and I sat in the back. We drove very fast but I didn't mind, no one did. We were at a forest in a matter of 15 minutes.

**I'm sorry but Jacob will have to come out in the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please read and review. I promise the next chapter will be up soon if you!!! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Kay12693**


	5. Running!

**THIS IS CHAPTER 5 PEOPLE!! I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!!! **

We all got out of the Volvo was ran to the middle of a clearing. It smelt like they had been here before. Their scent lingered slightly on the trees and ground.

"This is the clearing that we play in a lot but a few animals have been coming this way, making it a good place to hunt," said Alice as I looked around at my surroundings still.

"However, there is a place just beyond a patch of boulders and dense trees that indicates the forbidden land. We aren't to cross that line… because we are vampires," said Bella. I looked hard at her.

"There was a treaty made long ago so that the … werewolves… would stay on their land and we wouldn't hunt on their land. Vampires and werewolves don't get along and would kill you any chance they could. If the treaty is broken then I'm sure there would be a war," continued Edward. He seemed to hate the werewolves from what I could tell. He seemed to gag the word out.

"Werewolves? So we aren't the only weird things out there?" I asked. Bella laughed and the others smirked.

"No, we aren't the only weird things out there," Alice smiled.

"Ok, when you find something that seems yummy, chase it, kill it, and bury it to keep the place remotely clean," said Bella. I nodded.

"Ready," whispered Alice.

"Set" said Edward.

"Go!" said Jasper and Bella. I was then left in the clearing all by myself.

I looked around and decided to get far from them, eat so I could control myself a little more , and then run away.

I ran into the part of the forest that I knew the other four hadn't gone to and looked for my new meal. I came across a large male fox and drained him. I was very full. It was weird thought, I had thought I was going to be hungrier then that seeing how I was new. I shrugged, and threw the fox's body under a large boulder about the size of a tractor tire.

A breeze blew past me and I noticed an immediate change in the scent around me. It smelt wild and tempting. I was now walking at a human pace to the place where the scent was the strongest and found myself in another small clearing covered with boulders and dense trees. I couldn't see past them and the scent was coming from in the trees.

"I wouldn't go there darling," came a voice of terror.

I turned to see one of the red eyed monsters that had killed my parents and changed me into what I was at that moment.

"The bad little doggies might bite the pretty girl," sneered the other red eyed bastard.

"Now, now Brian, I think that we did a good job with this one. She really is a rare one. Look at her eyes," said the side kick vampire to his leader, Brian.

"I know Trent, we made a fine pet didn't we," cooed the leader in his husky voice. I slowly backed up and thought of what I could do. I could let them take me… over my dead body, I could yell and get killed, or I could run… and the only place to run was behind me, into the forbidden forest. I'd rather see a werewolf and die then stay with these two creatures, get raped again, and die.

With as much speed as I could muster I turned around and fled into the depths of the forest. I soon came upon a sign that said :'WELCOME TO LA PUSH RESERVATION'

I slowed down but as soon as I did the same whirl of pain that I had felt in the bathroom surged through my body again, this time it was worse and more intense. I ran a little farther, about till I could see a little light and then stiffened. I sensed something coming towards me and ran to what seemed like a small lake. I looked into the river and gasped. My face was tear stained and my reflection showed that I looked like I had when my parents died. My vampire self was glaring daggers at me from behind my human self. I quickly stood up and tried to run but fell and scraped my knee. I couldn't run fast and I was bleeding. There was only one thing that would have explained this… I was human again.

I began to lose my breath in all the excitement and once again, I ended up passing out.

As I began to come to I felt very warm.

"Shut up, she's coming to Quil," said a voice.

"She made it?" asked another.

"Of course she made it Seth!" snapped an older voice.

I was scared to open my eyes but my curiosity got the better of me. There on the side of the bed stood ONE SEXY MOTHER FUCKER!!

"You ok?" asked sexier then Adonis himself.

I wanted to answer as long as you're my doctor, I will be but I got a hold of my self and nodded. I sat up and looked around.

"My name is Jacob, Jacob Black and this is my dad Billy," he said, pointing to an old man in a wheel chair.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Helena," I said as I inclined my head in greeting. 

"I'm Quil," said another boy from the side of Jacob.

"I'm Sam and this is Seth," said another boy who then pointed to the smallest one in the room. Even for the smallest boy in the room he was long and lanky.

"Well I'm sorry Jake but we all have to go," said Sam. Quil nodded and Seth looked at them like they were on serious drugs. He shrugged and after they all bid Billy goodbye they all left house. Billy looked between me and his son with a humorous expression. Then he bowed his head and also left the room. I was confused but tried my hardest to hide it.

The boy, Jacob, turned back to look at me and smiled. I gave an unsure smile. He was so hot, but that didn't mean I wanted to start a conversation about what had happened, or that I wanted to start bearing his kids for that matter. It was going to take a lot more then looks to sucker me up.

"So your name's Helena? Like the volcano?" he asked.

_'Like the fucking volcano? You've GOT to be kidding me! Who corny can you get?' _I thought but didn't say that, after all, he was kind enough to save me and not let me be maggot food.

"Sure, like the volcano, that's me," I said.

Jacob's smiling face fell slightly and I sighed. I had to find out how he found me and if he knew that there was something wrong with me.

"How did you find me?" I asked. He seemed like a very odd person. He kept on looking at me like he wanted to lock me in a closet and never let me go… like Buffalo Bill.

"I… I was on a walk with Sam and Quil when… we came to the lake and found you there. I… we decided to bring you here. You've been asleep for a few hours and now here we are," he summed up. I knew he was lying, his voice told gave him away.

"Was there any thing unusual when you found me?" I asked curiously.

"You mean besides the fact that we found a pretty girl in the woods passed out? No, nothing out of the ordinary," joked Jacob. He obviously has no problem with sarcasm… meaning I could kick the game up a bit.

"Well Paul Bunyan, sorry I passed out and unconvinced you," I shot back, getting up from the bed and making my way to the door. Before I had a chance however he grabbed my arm and in one fast and gentle swing had me back on his bed.

"You aren't going anywhere," he smiled.

That was when I…..

**Yea, I'm an evil bitch and I am ending it right here for the moment. If I don't get more reviews, I don't write more chapters. Oh and the next chapter is in Jacob's p.o.v, I'm SO sorry if the characters are out of place. I plan on taking care of that when I can. No flames please.**


	6. PACK ATTACK!

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 6!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND THIS IS IN JACOB' S P.O.V!**

I was patrolling the lands with the others. It was a normal day and we were all having a random conversation.

_'So how's Claire?' _asked Sam to Quil

_'She's doing great. She's growing up so fast,' _said Quil and even in his werewolf form you could tell that he was smiling so big it might go ahead and break his face.

_'So she had you playing doll's again today?' _ I asked comically.

_'I wasn't playing dolls today Jacob for your information…. It was tea party and it was cute,' _Quil said defending himself.

_'That is so not cool Quil. To think that you call yourself a man…,'_ laughed Leah. In her head we could see that she was at First Beach with Seth.

_'I don't care what any of you say. Until you imprint, you don't know what life is. It's amazing, the feeling that this other person gives you, and if that means that I have to stay and watch Claire grow up and face life while I sit and wait for her, then by all means, that's what I'm going to do. I'll always be there for her and if that also means that I have to play house, dolls, read her stories about princesses and princes, or even have tea parties with her, I will!' _and with that Quil put up a mental barrier, disabling us from reading his thoughts.

_'Great Leah, we lost Quil now,' _Embry added with a sigh.

_'That tongue of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble if you don't learn to watch it Leah,' _ Sam reminded her. I knew she was hurt because she too placed a mental barrier around her mind. She didn't like getting fussed at by Sam. It reminded her of what she had lost and what Emily had gained. Even if she never told anyone, it was hard keeping a secret with a pack of men in your head.

_'Where are you right now Jacob?' _Sam asked. Truth was that I wasn't sure. I was just running where my legs took me. That was when I noticed the reservation sigh.

_'I'm by the reservation sigh, I didn't mean to go this far away. I'll head…' _

That was when I cut my connection with the others for a minute. I caught the smell of something. It was by far the best thing I had smelt in my life, better then Bella. The Bella that was mine, not marked with the foul odor of the leeches. The smell was that of cucumbers, melons, and a fresh spring storm. It was exotic and so mesmerizing I didn't notice that my nose had began to tickle with the mystery fragrance.

_'JACOB!!! What's the matter? What's happening?' _yelled Embry.

_'Jake, investigate, we are all on our way there. Do you have an idea of what it is?' _said Sam. He felt the distress in my mind. I couldn't answer. I couldn't think and I could barely breath. Was I suffering from a heart attack? I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure of anything.

I stopped in my tracks as the metallic smell of blood hit my nose. It was sort of far, but still within a few meters of me. I focused on the noise and tried to see what was up. It was female, and she gasped and fainted.

_'Go to the lake. I smell blood and I think it's a girl,' _I managed to choke out. I ran as fast as I could but froze when the body was in view.

I heard everyone arrive around me. Embry went to check on the body but I let out a snarl. He stopped in his tracks and took a cautious step back.

Sam, Quil, Seth, and Leah had changed into humanoid form. I changed back too, realizing it wouldn't end well if she woke up with a horse sized werewolf in front of her.

"Jake?" called an uncertain Seth. I ignored him and slowly walked to the girl. She had a cut on her leg, and I wanted to lick it and make it stop bleeding. (A/N: He's part dog, meaning he has that super spit that heals wounds super fast. He doesn't want to lick her because he's naughty!)

I was about a foot away from her when I bend down and moved her hair out of her face. What I saw took my breath away again. There on the ground was… an… ,an angel. Her face was tanned, like if she had stayed in the sun. It was smooth, like porcelain. Her hair was long and a lovely chestnut color. It felt like silk in between my fingers. Her lips were full and an apple red color. It took everything I had to not lean over and gently capture her lips with mine. Whoa, wait! Where was this all coming from?

I turned to look at the others when I heard a few snickers. It was Quil, Embry, and Sam.

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously.

"There you were talking shit on me playing dolls with Claire, my imprint, and here you go and imprint on someone that very same day!" laughed Quil as he began to laugh harder at me.

"What's your excuse Sam?" I asked a little peeved.

"Your face. You look like you are a little child that got fussed at, all lost and wide eyed!" laughed Sam, holding his sides.

"And you Embry? I don't see your reason!" I snapped.

"You look like a love struck pansy girl!" cackled Embry, setting the other two in to bigger fit of laughter. What made it all worse was when Leah got mad and hit Embry for the girl comment. This sent then all howling to their knees. Even Seth was laughing at this point.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the girl in front of me. I sighed, picked her up and began to walk home. The others followed, and kept on snickering every so often.

By the time that we had reached my house, I was peeved, I glared, and growled, but that never helped. It only showed that they were getting to me.

We arrived home. Billy was work shop carving something from a nice sized block of wood. I sent Embry to get him, seeing how he was that one that was more then likely to get beat, either by Leah or I.

By the time the two had returned, I had the girl in my bed, and I was dressing her wounds. It was only on her knees, and the palm of her hand. I had but put an ointment on them, and wrapped her knee tenderly.

"What is the meaning into bringing her here Jake?" asked my father. I looked at him and sighed, I wish I didn't have to bring this up. I wasn't in the mood after all of the others' comments.

"Well Sir, apparently this is Jake's imprint," smirked Quil.

"Don't you have a diaper to go and change Romeo?!" I snarled. The room snickered quietly.

"Easy boys. Imprint or not, there's nothing we can do until the girl wakes up. What do you know about her?" said Billy, to the pack, but never letting his eyes leave the girl that rested in his son's bed.

"Well…she's a girl," Sam smiled. I looked at him.

"At least we think she is," laughed Quil. I glared.

"She's hurt," said Leah in a matter of fact voice. I growled.

"JACOB IMPRINTED ON HER!" hollered Embry. I snarled.

"Jacob's pissed," said Seth.

"Wow, the kid had the smartest answer…,'' I commented. We talked for a few hours, going over what was going to happen and what could happen.

After the few hours went by, the perfection in my bed began to stir. Everyone looked at her intently.

"I wonder what kind of person she is?!" asked Quil in a hyper voice.

"Shut up, She's coming to Quil!" I said through gritted teeth.

"She made it?" asked Seth

"Of course she made it Seth!" said Sam.

She opened her eyes and looked around lost, scared, and totally confused.

She looked around and as her eyes landed on me her mouth fell open a bit. _'Yay me! I think she thinks that I'm sexy!'_

"You ok?" I decided to ask.

I don't think she trusted her voice because all she did was nod. My stomach was in a very large and tight knot.

"My name is Jacob, Jacob Black and this is my dad Billy," I said. I wanted to hear her voice, all the silence was making me more nervous.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Helena," she finally spoke, inclining her head in greeting. Her voice… I'm hypnotized…

"I'm Quil," said Quil. I think he sensed my nerves. I'll have to be sure to thank him in the future.

"I'm Embry," he said, with a stupid smile on his face, I'll let that slide.

"I'm Sam and this is Seth," said Sam as he introduced Seth too. I'm sure he would have been too shy to say anything. Leah rolled her eyes and left the room. She was such a bitch sometimes.

"Well I'm sorry Jake but we all have to go," said Sam.

Quil nodded and Seth looked at them like they were on serious drugs. He shrugged and after they all bid Billy goodbye they all left house. Billy looked between Helena and I and then left. I knew exactly what he wanted to say. 'Be careful, it's still early,'

That's when I began to get …unnecessary remarks from the others so I put up a mental block, I no longer owe them, I need to beat their heads in!

She was so pretty. I was lost in her eyes. They were so unique, so breath-taking. I needed to say something though. She was looking at me and I know I was looking at her like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood had most probably looked at the grandmother before he ate her!

"So your name's Helena? Like the volcano?" I said

_'Like the fucking volcano? You've GOT to be kidding me! How corny can you get?' _I sounded like such an ass. I wanted to run into the forest and hide forever now.

"Sure, like the volcano, that's me," She said sarcastically. Wow, I didn't know that would hurt that much. My whole heart hit my toes.

She looked at me uncertainly and looked as if she wanted to say something.

"How did you find me?" She asked. She sounded almost scared. This was weird, although this whole situation was at the moment, more then normal.

"I… I was on a walk with Sam and Quil when… we came to the lake and found you there. I… we decided to bring you here. You've been asleep for a few hours and now here we are," I summed up, not telling her the WHOLE truth, meaning that I wasn't lying either.

"Was there any thing unusual when you found me?" she asked curiously. Wow, this was weird. Did she hit her head on a rock?

"You mean besides the fact that we found a pretty girl in the woods passed out? No, nothing out of the ordinary," I said in a voice that would make her think that I was just saying that to be friendly, when in honesty, I could never have been more serious. It was somewhat like sarcasm.

Helena looked at me as if to say 'Oh, you think you can be a smartass, just wait'

But instead she said "Well Paul Bunyan, sorry I passed out and unconvinced you," That took me by surprise and to top it off, she stood up and tried to dart out of the room.

I grabbed her and in one huge, yet gentle motion, I had her on the bed again.

"You aren't going anywhere," I laughed. She looked mad and a little scared.

**That was CHAPTER 6. I hope that everyone liked it. I'm sorry, but I've been really bust lately. I'm working on a lot of school and personal things and I hope that you can all forgive me. Please review, the more reviews, the more new chapters. And please, no flames. If you don't like my story, stop reading it.**


End file.
